Whatever It Takes
Whatever It Takes is the second single from the band's fifth studio album, V. It was released on August 25, 2017. Background In an interview with Loudwire, Johnny 3 Tears talks about the song: "This song for us, it's an anthemic track. For us, it's very personal because the difficulties we go through, not just professionally but personally every day and what it takes to overcome those things. We love the idea of the track and then what was cool is it kind of developed into something that I think everybody needs that message every day. To hear something like that, whether it's us or something else to get them off their ass and go, "Okay, I can take anything on as long as I work hard at it and keep my head up." I love writing deep, depressing music, but I also really enjoy what that song is supposed to be." Music video The music video of the song was released on August 25, 2017, and was directed by Charlie Scene and Brian Cox. In an interview with Loudwire, Johnny 3 Tears talks about the video: "...Then with the video, the guy in it, his name is Sean, he's a professional boxer actually. He's a big fan of the band and he was wondering if we would give him a song to do to walk out to. We took it one step further, we said, "Why don't you just do the video with us?" It was cool because we got to hang out with this professional boxer. The whole message is he grows up getting bullied and he fights back and ends up being the world champion. I think it's good and it's applicable to everybody. And even now, when I listen to it, I get jacked up. I'm like, 'Alright, let's do this.' That's really what we were trying to do and hopefully send a positive message our own way to our listeners and stuff." Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - director ;Additional *Michael Blevins - gaffer *Brian Cox - co-director, editor, producer *Andres Jaquez - actress *John Molina Jr. - actor *Brennan Rojo - grip *Chris Santisteban - production assistant *Jackie Santisteban - key makeup *Seth Setherson - art department *Ben Smith - assistant camera *Faisal Shah - director of photography Reception It peaked at #44 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart. Official Lyrics I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it So put your hands up high Now wave 'em side to side Now when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye So take a page from my book Roll it up and get cooked Watch these ladies get hooked While all these haters get shook So put your hands up high Now wave 'em side to side Now when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye We gonna rise up to the top, we've been through it all Been to fucking hell and back, our backs against the wall Got the dove and grenade flag on display And every fucking critic's gonna listen when we say I do! Whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it So put your hands up high Now wave 'em side to side Now when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye So take a page from my book Roll it up and get cooked Watch these ladies get hooked While all these haters get shook So put your hands up high Now wave 'em side to side Now when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye So just understand nothing gets in my way I can show you firsthand if you got something to say If you think you can hold me down you better think twice 'Cause I've been waiting for this moment every day of my life These fucking people always say the same old thing But you can't slay or conquer the king I'm from a nightmare but I'm living the dream You need to back up if you're not with my team 'Cause I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it So put your hands up high Now wave 'em side to side Now when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye So take a page from my book Roll it up and get cooked Watch these ladies get hooked While all these haters get shook So put your hands up high Now wave 'em side to side Now when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye You better wave bye bye You better wave bye bye You better wave bye bye You better wave bye bye Background vocals *Danny sings the entire chorus behind Charlie Scene. Category:Official Lyrics Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - production, vocals *Danny - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *Johnny 3 Tears makes a reference to their song Been to Hell in his verse. *Da Kurlzz posted a picture on his Instagram during the recording process of V with the caption "whatever it takes". Category:Songs Category:V Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Produced by Charlie Scene Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live